


Soft Comforts

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Balbadd, Judal is the neediest Magi, even when he's not exactly wanted. Hakuryuu is less than amused, but strangely patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orsaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/gifts).



> Gift for my good friend Chi! She requested Juhaku, with Judal as an actual cat who needs to be cuddled and warm to get to sleep.
> 
> This takes place after Judal has returned from Balbadd but before Hakuryuu goes off to Sindria. So. Basically before a lot of stuff goes to hell, yeah? I figured us juhakus could use some cute fluff! :D

“Hakuuuryuuuu!!! Come on, let me sleep with you!” Judal whined in the prince's ear.

Hakuryuu swatted the Magi away from him as he attempted to make his way back to his chambers. Judal had found him leaving his smaller dining room and had insisted on following him around since. “Please, don't follow me, Judal. I am _not_ inviting you into my bed.”

“Not like **that** , you dirty little pervert. Jeez, Hakuryuu, do you really think I'd be so gross?”

“Yes,” he responded flatly.

Judal made the most over dramatic flop in the air and sighed as he floated along. “I can't believe you'd say something like that! I thought we were friends!”

“We're not friends,” Hakuryuu corrected.

“Yes we are!”

“Ugh, you think we're friends. Will you ever actually listen to me? You even know why we're not friends; I've told you enough times.”

“Whatever, Hakuryuu. I still want to sleep with you,” Judal said petulantly before he made a disgusted face. “Just in your bed, none of that pervy shit you've got in your mind.”

“Pervy shit? You're the one who came up insisting to sleep with me!” he snapped, annoyed.

Judal just waved a hand as his face settled back into the bored expression he usually had. “Come on, that's just rude. I just haven't gotten a decent night of sleep since I've been back from Balbadd and the rukh only shut up when you're around.”

“And yet you're always conveniently napping the trees near where I try to practice.”

“Well, _yeah_ , like I said, the rukh are quiet around you so I can actually fall asleep. Try to keep up with the conversation!”

Hakuryuu paused as he approached the door to his chambers. Try as he might, he couldn't always turn Judal down, especially when he actually had some good reasons for what he wanted. “Will you stop pestering me if I let you in?”

Judal's whole face lit up and he nearly fell out of the air with excitement. “Really, Hakuryuu?! See, this is why you're my favorite! I'll take you-”

“If you say you'll take me to a dungeon as thanks, I swear I will lock you out and ignore you for the next month.”

“Fine, _fine_ , whatever. You're letting me in now, though!” And with that, Judal pushed his way past Hakuryuu and into his bedroom, flopping happily on to the bed. He made a satisfied little noise as he moved the blankets around, messing them up until he ended up burrowed in a mound of them.

Hakuryuu carefully put his polearm away and began pulling the pins out of his hair. “I never said you could sleep in my bad,” he stated before removing his crown and placing it carefully on a table with the rest of his hair pins.

“Too bad, it's comfy!”

He continued to ignore Judal in the vain hope that he would move by the time he was ready to get into the bed. Hakuryuu quietly finished changing for the night by putting on lighter robes to sleep in. Unsurprisingly, the Magi was still curled up in his bed when he turned around.

“Get out of my bed, Judal,” he said firmly.

“And what, sleep on the floor? Are you always this rude to guests?” he whined in return.

“No, because I don't usually have pests in my room. You are welcome to take some of those blankets and sleep on them.”

Judal only snuggled deeper into them. “I don't _want_ to, though. Come on, your bed is more than big enough to fit you, too.”

“ **Out** , Judal. It's my bed!”

“Nooooooooooo,” he whined peevishly.

“Let me sleep,” Hakuryuu retorted, shoving at Judal.

“I am! You're being difficult!” Judal responded by rolling away and taking most of the blanket mound with him.

“Me? You won't get out of my bed!”

“We can share!”

“I don't want to!”

“Jeez, don't be selfish.”

“ _It's my room!_ ”

Judal just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, be a polite host then! I'd share if you were in my room.”

Hakuryuu sat on his bed, defeated. “I don't want to be in your room.”

“You really don't. I trashed it pretty badly.”

“Why are you so ill-behaved?” he asked exasperatedly.

He shrugged. “It's my room, I can trash it if I want to!”

“Just move over, you greedy bed hog.”

“No, I like this part! It's the comfiest. And I've got the blankets how I like 'em.” Judal did look very comfortable, with most of the blankets wrapped around him and just his messy hair and bright eyes visible. “You can join me, if you stop complaining so much. But don't mess them up too much.”

“You make it sound like _you're_ the one being generous in this situation.”

Judal just started laughing at that. Now that was actually thinking about it, Hakuryuu realized that he really hadn't seen Judal smile lately, let alone laugh. It was rather strange, actually, and he felt the beginnings of worry pool in his stomach. Despite his own intentions, Hakuryuu couldn't shake his fondness for the other boy, and that unfortunately included worrying about him.

“But come on, just chill out,” Judal said after he composed himself from laughing. He freed one of his arms from the blanket nest to make room for Hakuryuu before patting the space right next to him on the bed.

“I'm not sure how you convinced me of this,” Hakuryuu said as he crawled into the blankets with Judal. He was greeted with Judal enthusiastically curling up against him and pulling the blankets around them. “Judal.”

He made a noncommittal noise and snuggled against Hakuryuu. His eyes were shut already, and he could see where Judal's make up had smudged from rolling around in the bed.

“Judal, is this really necessary?”

“Hmm? You're just so warm and nice.”

“Get off,” he snapped softly, though in all honesty he was unsurprised by Judal's actions.

“No.”

“I'm not having this argument again,” he said.

“Oh, cool,” Judal responded before sleepily holding on tighter.

Hakuryuu sighed in defeat. “Fine. You're a real pain, you know?”

“Mmhm,” he murmured. “Going to let me sleep, then? I'm real tired.”

“Yes,” he answered. “Just don't keep me up.”

Hakuryuu's question was met with silence. Instead, Judal's breathing had evened and he was sleeping peacefully amongst the soft blankets, curled up on Hakuryuu's chest. He carefully moved an arm to get himself more comfortable before giving in and falling asleep himself.


End file.
